


Triskelion: The Derek Hale Fanmix

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Character Study, Digital Art, Download Available, Episode Related, Essays, Exile, F/M, Family, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Format: Streaming, Grief/Mourning, Heathcliff Syndrome, Het and Slash, Identity Issues, Introspection, Lone Survivor, Lone Wolf, Loneliness, Loss, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meta, Music, Pack Dynamics, Psychoanalysis, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Troubled Past, Werewolves, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanmix of manly angst and werewolf symbolism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triskelion: The Derek Hale Fanmix

* * *

  


Here we have it! My very first fanmix! The cover art borrows from  [this gorgeous edit](http://captainrenner.tumblr.com/post/19215227415)  by Captain Renner, who obviously deserves the Internets. And my heart. Which she already has. So.

The title of the fanmix is  _Triskelion_ , because that's the symbol Derek Hale has tattooed on his perfect, beautifully sculpted back, between his perfect, beautifully sculpted shoulders. (What? My reasons are deep and meaningful.) The interpretation of this symbol varies from source to source, but it  _always_  represents a trinity - say, of body/soul/mind, or of past/present/future. This particular triskelion is generally regarded as being Celtic in origin.

Which means that Derek Hale is a mythology nerd. But then, you knew that.

I placed the symbol at the top center, silhouetted and pale against a dark background, as the moon is pale against the night sky. I believe that whatever this symbol means to Derek, it guides the man in him much as the moon guides the wolf.

I hope that the songs I've chosen will illuminate that guiding purpose, and will help fans find an understanding of the hidden places and passages within Derek's mind.

Derek is a conglomeration of torments, a slow-turning glitter of dark and unfathomable things, of sudden hungers and quiet fevers and years,  _years_  of waiting. And yet, despite being a werewolf, he's only waiting for what the rest of us are  _also_  waiting for - completeness, love, belonging. Family. (Pack.)

Each song is chosen in a manner that reflects a different stage of Derek's life and a different facet of Derek's personality, but all the songs share a unifying element - yearning. Derek is always  _yearning_ . I hope this fanmix manages to convey that.

I personally recommend track 7,  _Beautiful Skin_ , for being the least-known and yet one of the best songs in the collection. Even if you have all the other songs, you probably don't have this one - and the fanmix is worth downloading for that song alone. Trust me. It'll haunt you and horrify you and seduce you, all at once - much as Kate does Derek.

I believe that Derek's feelings for Stiles are just as canonical as his once-feelings for Kate, and the fanmix reflects that, particularly in tracks 12, 13, 14, 16, 18 and 20. However, non-Sterek shippers will still find those songs engaging, as examples of Derek Hale in helpless, thwarted, tortured love. (He's so pretty when he's tortured. Can you blame me?  ...OH MY GOD, I SOUND LIKE KATE. INSTITUTIONALIZE ME. NOW. )

 **Note:**  The lyrics below are merely excerpts, and are  _not_  complete. If you'd like the full lyrics for any of these songs, please let me know, and I'll be happy to link them to you.

   

**01\. Teardrop**  
 _The night the Hale house burned._  
  
Teardrops on your fire  
Burning in my heart, today  
Teardrops on your fire  
Burning away  
  
 **02\. The Season**  
 _Derek remembers._  
  
I have this dream  
I think of it, still, sometimes  
I know it's just the season  
I sense no time or reason  
  
Those eyes, you know  
I think of them, still, sometimes  
But you're away in Eden  
And I'm still here, the heathen  
This time's for real, we're even  
We do this for the season  
  
 **03\. Full Moon**  
 _Derek in New York._  
  
When the thorn-bush turns white,  
That's when I'll come home  
I am going out to see what I can sow  
And I don't know where I'll go  
And I don't know what I'll see  
But I'll try not to bring it  
Back home with me  
  
In the full moon's light  
I listen to the stream  
And in-between the silence  
Hear you calling me  
But I don't know where I am  
And I don't trust who I've been  
And if I come home  
How will I ever leave?  
  
 **04\. Out of My Mind**  
 _Derek comes home._  
  
Light a candle  
Lay flowers at the door  
For those you left behind  
And the ones who've gone before  
  
 **05\. Run With the Wolves**  
 _Derek, on the run._  
  
You run, you run with the wolves  
You run with the wolves  
You run  
  
 **06\. The Walker**  
 _The search for Laura._  
  
They say time will bring us hell  
And there's nothing you can do  
But I'm tired of living a memory  
So I'm walking to you  
  
I'm walking...  
  
I'm walking...  
  
 **07\. Beautiful Skin**  
 _Kate's voice still haunts his nightmares._  
  
The knife is in my hand  
But I  
I won't cut your  
I won't touch your  
Your beautiful skin  
  
 **08\. The Mountain**  
 _Without a mate, the heat is agony._  
  
I was wakened late the other night  
There was a bird trapped in my heart  
I tried to open up and let it out  
Before it tore my chest apart  
I tossed and turned, I prayed for it to stop  
I scratched my face and tore my sheets  
But I was way too late, my heart was gone  
And in its place these bird-wings beat  
  
 **09\. Otherside**  
 _The man and the wolf._  
  
How long, how long will I slide  
Separate my side, I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever  
  
I heard your voice through a photograph  
I thought it up, it brought up the past  
Once you know, you can never go back  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
  
Centuries are what it meant to me  
A cemetery where I marry the sea  
Stranger things could never change my mind  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
Take it on the otherside  
  
 **10\. Spanish Sahara**  
 _Derek buries his sister._  
  
Now the waves, they drag you down  
Carry you to broken ground  
Though I find you in the sand  
Wipe you clean with dirty hands  
  
So god damn this boiling space  
The Spanish Sahara  
The place that you'd wanna  
Leave the horror here  
  
Forget the horror here  
Forget the horror here  
Leave it all down here  
It's future rust and it's future dust  
  
([Download](http://www.sendspace.com/file/0q7y9v) |   
|  **11\. Dance on Our Graves**  
 _The moon calls his name._  
  
I hear something out there calling my name  
No matter where I turn, it all looks the same  
I never sleep at night, I just stay up and wait  
But the burning in my blood never came  
  
 **12\. Setting Sun**  
 _Derek meets Stiles._  
  
You're the devil in me  
I brought in from the cold  
You said your body was young  
But your mind was very old  
  
You're coming on strong  
And I like the way  
The visions we had  
Have faded away  
You're part of a life I've never had  
I'll tell you that it's just too bad  
  
 **13\. Sorrow**  
 _He can't lose anyone else._  
  
Sorrow found me when I was young  
Sorrow waited, sorrow won  
Sorrow that put me on the pills  
It's in my honey, it's in my milk  
Don't leave my half a heart alone  
On the water, cover me  
In rag-and-bone sympathy  
  
'Cause I don't wanna get over you  
I don't wanna get over you  
Sorrow's my body on the waves  
Sorrow's a girl inside my cave  
I live in a city sorrow built  
It's in my honey, it's in my milk  
Don't leave my half a heart alone  
On the water...  
  
 **14\. Killing for Love**  
 _Derek won't kill for revenge._  
  
What's the point  
If you hate, die and kill for love  
What's the point with a love that  
Makes you hate and kill for  
  
 **15\. Ghost**  
 _He's becoming a ghost of himself._  
  
I'll be the one to let this roof cave in on me  
Buried in this house  
This wooden graveyard by the sea  
  
 **16\. In Your Room**  
 _In Stiles's room._  
  
I'm hanging on your words  
Living on your breath  
Feeling with your skin  
Will I always be here  
  
In your room  
Your burning eyes  
Cause flames to arise...  
  
 **17\. The Hungry**  
 _Wolves are always hungry._  
  
The hungry will eat until they die  
Shadows controlled by the light  
But I live between the day and night  
We fool ourselves  
The hunger's in our minds  
  
 **18\. Closer**  
 _Derek dreams of turning Stiles._  
  
Driven by the strangle of vein  
Showing no mercy, I'd do it again  
Open up your eye  
You keep on crying  
Baby, I'll bleed you dry  
Skies are blinking at me  
I see a storm bubbling up from the sea  
And it's coming closer  
  
 **19\. Like a Stone**  
 _Derek waits._  
  
I confess I was lost in the pages  
Of a book full of death  
Reading how we'll die alone  
And if we're good we're laid to rest  
Anywhere we want to go  
  
In your house, I long to be  
Room by room, patiently  
I'll wait for you there, like a stone  
I'll wait for you there, alone  
  
And on my death bed, I will pray  
To the gods and the angels, like a pagan  
To anyone who will take me to heaven  
To a place I recall  
I was there so long ago...  
  
 **20\. Wicked Game**  
 _The heat, and Stiles._  
  
The world was on fire  
And no one could save me but you  
Strange what desire  
Will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet  
Somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd lose  
Somebody like you  
What a wicked game to play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way...  
  
[Stream](http://8tracks.com/saucery/triskelion))  
---|---|---  
  
 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Your Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364763) by [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/pseuds/omens)




End file.
